wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Fermenty/I/V
– Panienko, oto Bartek z Krosnowy przyszedł i powiada, że go dziedzic przysłali po list. – Niech Janowa każe mu przyjść do mnie. – Hale!... wczoraj podłoga myta, a tam bez las takie błocko, takie... może by... – Zawołać go zaraz, podłogę Janowa wytrze. Bartek przyszedł i stał przy drzwiach obracając nieśmiało czapkę, a Janowa ze stołowego pokoju spoglądała na jego buty z jakąś komiczną nienawiścią, bo istotnie zostawiały grube ślady na woskowanej posadzce. Janka pisała, ale co chwila darła arkusiki i zaczynała na nowo. Chciała podziękować Grzesikiewiczowi za pamięć i odpisać kilka słów uprzejmych a nic nie znaczących. Wreszcie po długich usiłowaniach skleiła odpowiedź. – Dawno jesteście u pana Grzesikiewicza? – zapytała pieczętując list. – He! he!... a zawdy byłem, nikaj indziej nie służyłem. – Starsza pani zdrowa? – He! he!... zdrowa, musi być zdrowa, bo jeszcze rano Jewkę sprała po gębie – śmiał się głupowato Bartek obracając coraz szybciej czapkę i okrągła, pucołowata twarz, wygolona starannie, z szerokimi ustami, małym noskiem, okrągłymi oczyma i z grzywką żółtawych włosów, równo obciętych nad czołem, krzywiła mu się zadowoleniem. – Oddajcie list i kłaniajcie się państwu. Jak się nazywacie? – He! he!... a Bartek! To panienka nie wiedzą? a przecież wszyscy wiedzą! – Bartek list obwinął w chusteczkę, wsadził ją w zanadrze, pochylił się do nóg, pochwalił Boga i wyszedł. W kuchni czyhała na niego Janowa. – Bartek, ty zapowietrzony, a nie mogłeś to se niezdaro bucisków obmyć we wodzie, co? to do pokojów będziesz chodzić w takich gnojach, co? Drugi raz to cię przetrącę. – He! he!... ożynie się z wami, kobito, i pogodziwa się! – Hale! będziesz się tu pokrako jedna prześmiwać! – i oglądać się zaczęła za miotłą. Bartek sunął prędzej do drzwi i walił nogami tak silnie, że błoto kawałami odpadało mu od butów na czystą podłogę kuchni, największą troskę i chlubę Janowej. Zabrał gazety z poczty, wsadził je do parcianej torby, którą sobie przewiesił przez ramię, popatrzył przed stacją na trenującego się Zaleskiego i ruszył przez las do domu. Leciał prędko, ale im bliżej był Krosnowy, tym większa markotność i niepokój przepełniały mu duszę. Przystawał, zdejmował czapkę i drapał się frasobliwie po głowie. – I... raz kozie śmierć – mruczał, naciskał głębiej czerwoną, krakowską rogatywkę, ucierał nos w palce, obciągał szeroki, nabijany mosiężnymi blaszkami skórzeń i szedł wolniej, bojaźliwym spojrzeniem badając drogę wybiegającą z lasu na wielkie pola, pofalowane wzgórzami, pocięte długimi obszarami zbóż ozimych, podorówek i rdzawych, wytartych ugorów i ściernisk. Lasy wielkim kołem jakby obręczą niebieskawą ściskały obszary pól, z majaczącą wśród nich wsią dużą, przez której domy i sady, w połowie ogołocone z liści, błyskała szeroka, wijąca się kapryśnymi skrętami rzeka płynąca z lasów do wielkiego stawu przy dworskim ogrodzie, skąd wylewała się na młyńskie koła i płynęła niżej przez wielki park, przecinała drogę i migotała błyszczącą w słońcu wstęgą na łąkach żółtawych, pomiędzy kępami czarnych olszyn i długich plam trzcin poschniętych. Bartek most przeszedł i wspaniałym z lip olbrzymich szpalerem sadzonym w kierunku nasypu trzymającego rzekę na wodzy biegł ku dworowi, z daleka już bielejącemu wielką kolumnadą podjazdu, nad którą okna piętra zakończonego bardzo śpiczastym dachem o dwóch kondygnacjach odbijały jaskrawo promienie słońca. Przeszedł skośnie wielki klomb otoczony niskim berberysowym żywopłotem porozrywanym i uschłym w połowie, w którym zamiast trawników i kwiatów rosły kartofle i poszedł w bok, do dużej oficyny, stojącej w cieniu kasztanów, połączonej z dworem gankiem krytym, pełnym powybijanych szyb, obdartym z szalowania, jakim niegdyś był obity. Zajrzał przez otwarte okno do kuchni. – Magda, a kaj pani gospodyni? Magda wskazała mu głową na sień i tłukła dalej kartofle w wielkiej cebratce buchającej kłębami pary. Na progu sieni, do której się schodziło przez czworokątne zagłębienie tworzące wpuszczony w dom ganek, siedziała Grzesikiewiczowa na starym, podartym fotelu, z którego wyłaziło włosie. Darła pierze w przetak trzymany na kolanach i co chwila rzucała oczyma na klomb i na drugie podwórze, oddzielone od paradnego wyplatanym płotem chruścianym i rzędem wysmukłych, z poschłymi wierzchołkami, topoli, otoczone z trzech stron budynkami gospodarskimi. Bartek w ganku czapkę zdjął, torbę przekręcił i wyjmował gazety. – Masz list od panienki? – zapytała łagodnym głosem, podnosząc ku niemu siwe, bystre oczy i twarz wybladłą i pomarszczoną. – Juści, że mam. Panienka kazała mi przyjść do pokoju, kazała list oddać i kazała grzecznie się kłaniać państwu, he! he... – I zdrowa panienka, co? – Musi być, co tam o tym w liście stoi, alem widział, że silnie bledziuchna na gembie, kiej miesiąc na nowiu i tak miętko gada, com ledwie usłyszał. Pytała się mnie, czy dawno służę u państwa? he! he! – śmiał się cicho, bo mu się dziwnym wydawało, że ona nie wie – przecież cały świat wiedział, nawet w Miechowie Żydzi wiedzieli, że się on u nich chował od dzieciństwa. – Pytała się, czy starsza pani, to niby gospodyni, zdrowa? Pedziałem, że zdrowa. Kazała się kłaniać i przyszedłem. – Nic więcej nie mówiła? – spytała się, bo ogromnie lubiła wypytywać ludzi. – He! he!... a dyć mówiła: Jak się nazywacie? A Bartek! odrzekłem. A dawno służycie? A zawdy, pedam, he! he... A starsza pani zdrowa? A zdrowa! – powtarzał w kółko. – Bartek, idźże do kuchni, pomożesz Magdzie zanieść świniom, a potem pójdziesz do kopców, tylko się tam nie gzij, bo zobaczysz... – pogroziła mu. Bartek torbę powiesił w sieni i poszedł, ale powrócił zaraz, miął czapkę w ręku, drapał się po głowie, przestępował z nogi na nogę i nieśmiało patrzył się na starą. – Czego chcesz? – A to... może by pani gospodyni – pochylił się i pocałował ją w kolano – wstawili się do pana dziedzica, bo mi się cosik we łbie pokręciło i te listy, co mi dziedzic dali na pocztę, pójdą na maszynę dopiero jutro, a bez to dopiro jutro pójdą nie dzisia, że pan dziedzic powiedzieli: modry na maszynę, a biały do naczelnika. Baczyłem do lasu, ale potem tak mi się we łbie pokiełbasiło, że myślałem, co modry la naczelnika, a biały na maszynę, inaczej ich dać nie chciałem. Naczelnik mnie skrzyczał, bo modry był na maszynę, a biały do naczelnika! Baczyłem do lasu, a w lesie to mi się widziało, że modry był... – Dobrze, dobrze – przerwała mu prędko, bo nie zrozumiała, o co mu idzie. Odstawiła pierze, z gazetami i z listami, które wzięła przez czerwoną zapaskę samodziałową, jaką była opasana, przeszła kuchnię i tym gankiem krytym poszła do dworu, do pokoju syna, położonego na piętrze w rogu domu. Szła cicho przez wspaniale kiedyś urządzone pokoje, pełne jeszcze starożytnych stylowych mebli, malowideł i złoceń na sufitach poczerniałych, obrazów zakurzonych na ścianach. Dwór był prawdziwie pański, Grzesikiewicz kupił go na licytacji ze wszystkim, co w sobie zawierał, bo majątek ogromny obszarem ziemi i lasów, po śmierci właściciela. który się zastrzelił w przystępie obłędu, poszedł pod młotek, na rzecz niezliczonych wierzycieli. Starzy Grzesikiewiczowie mieszkali w oficynie; dwór był za wielki i za paradnie urządzony dla nich, nie umieli chodzić po posadzkach i dywanach ani też poruszać się wśród aksamitów, jedwabiów, brązów i wielkopańskiego, wytwornego wykwintu; czuli się w tym domu skrępowani jakby w kościele. Andrzej tylko zajmował dwa pokoje na piętrze, bo stamtąd miał całe podwórze i kawał pól na oczach, a reszta stała pustkami. W jednej połowie poskładano wszystkie meble bezładnie, a druga służyła za spichlerz, skład uprzęży i starego żelastwa. Stara szła wolno, unosiła nieco szarej, beżowej sukni, bo kurz grubą warstwą pokrywał dywany i posadzki, i oglądała uważnie pokój po pokoju wybierając w myśli mieszkanie dla przyszłej synowej. Dom cały, pomimo nagromadzonych w nim wspaniałości, mroził smutkiem i opuszczeniem. Wiele okien było pozabijanych deskami, w wielu szyby pozaklejane papierem albo zapchane słomą; sprzęty koślawe, bez nóg, z fornirami poodklejanymi, wyglądały niby najnędzniejsze kaleki w żydowskim składzie mebli. Marmurowe, rzeźbione kominki, o kratach ze złoconego brązu, zarzucone były śmieciami. Ciężkie, aksamitne z adamaszków jedwabnych portiery zwieszały się w niektórych drzwiach oderwane; wiele obrazów wyleciało z ram i leżało w kurzu; tynki odpadały i tworzyły warstwę szarą na konsolach luster wspaniałych, zasnutych pajęczyną, martwych, na stołach inkrustowanych różnokolorowym drzewem i miedzią złoconą. W wielkim pokoju od ogrodu, oświeconym przez dwa weneckie okna, dawniej jadalnym, obstawionym kredensami, wyłożonymi dębowymi, rzeźbionymi boazeriami, leżały stosy cebuli, a na stołach dębowych, o wspaniałych blatach pokrytych mozaiką z jasnego drzewa, czerwieniły się poukładane rzędem pomidory wystawione tutaj na działanie słońca. Oszklone, szerokie drzwi prowadziły na taras otoczony balustradą żelazną, kutą ręcznie w wielkie lilie; z tarasu kamienne schody, połupane, powybijane z obsad, prowadziły na trawniki. Grzesikiewiczowa popatrzyła na czerwone georginie dogasające ostatnimi kwiatami, na żółte nagietki i blade ślazy, które rosły w klombach dziko i odradzały się same z każdą wiosną, na długie, powyginane, pełne wysepek jeziorko ciągnące się od samego prawie tarasu i przez cały park, pełen starodrzewia, wzgórz sztucznych, grot, posągów potrzaskanych, ulic obsadzonych przystrzyżonymi grabami, aż do rzeki. Poodwracała część pomidorów i poszła na piętro do syna. Mieszkanie Andrzeja utrzymane było przyzwoicie, miało czyste firanki i całe meble, ale czuć w nim było, że tutaj się tylko sypia, a nie myśli, nie żyje; taki stamtąd wiał chłód i tak poprawnie stały meble. Na długim biurku pełno było papierów i ksiąg gospodarczych, słojów z próbkami sztucznych nawozów, rysunków, próbek ziemi i kilka retort. Stara pookurzała wszystko starannie, poprawiła pościel na łóżku i patrzyła długo na list Janki opatrując go ze wszystkich stron. Przyglądała się ciekawie pismu z tą jakąś czcią i szacunkiem, z jakim się patrzą na nie chłopi, bo sama nie umiała pisać ani pisanego czytać; czytywała tylko na swojej książce do nabożeństwa. Położyła list na biurku w widocznym miejscu, pogładziła go pieszczotliwie, jakby Jankę głaskała i uśmiechając się z radości zeszła z powrotem do oficyny. Zabrała pierze i zaniosła do swojego pokoju położonego zaraz przy sieni, z którego okna wychodziły na podwórze i na warzywny ogród. Przymknęła lekko drzwi, aby słyszeć, co się dzieje w kuchni i drobnymi kroczkami spacerowała po przecinającym pokój chodniku samodziałowym w poprzeczne biało–zielone i czerwone pasy. Pokój miał podłogę prostą, z oheblowanych desek sosnowych, lśniących prawie od białości i ściany wybielone wapnem z niebieską obwódką pod sufitem. Trzy rzędy obrazów świętych, we wspaniałych, złotych ramach, wisiały na ścianach, a nad łóżkiem ogromnym, mahoniowym, przyniesionym ze dworu, zasłanym pierzyną i stosem poduszek, i jaśków w białych powłoczkach, wisiał obraz Matki Boskiej, przysłoniony muślinową firaneczką i otoczony kilkunastu obrazkami przyklejonymi do ściany. W rogu izby starożytna, wykładana brązami, komoda dźwigała dwa olbrzymie bukiety z papierowych róż, żółtych i czerwonych, wstawionych w obtłuczone nieco wazony, pomiędzy którymi stała czarna, prosta pasyjka opleciona różańcem, a nad komodą, aż do sufitu, wisiały obrazki otaczające wielkiego, z kości słoniowej, Chrystusa rozpiętego na hebanowym krzyżu. Niebieska lampa na poczerniałym łańcuszku paliła się przed krzyżem nieustannie. – Anusia! – zawołała do kuchni – naszykuj dla starszego pana podwieczorek. – O, pani! Prawdziwa pani! – myślała uśmiechając się słodko na wspomnienie Janki. Pośliniła palec i pogładziła włosy gładko rozczesane nad czołem, okryła się kraciastą chustką, wzięła kij, zajrzała do sąsiedniego pokoju i podreptała do kuchni. Sama krajała chleb dla służby i wziąwszy naszykowany już podwieczorek dla męża poszła w podwórze. Zajrzała najpierw do chlewów przerobionych z dawnej psiarni. – Magda! toście tak żreć dawali, co? Połowa kartofli na ziemi, nie w korycie. – A to maciora wyrzuciła ryjem, niech gospodyni patrzą jak wyrzuca. – Maciora! Ty tłumoku jeden, już nieraz widziałam, jak ty dajesz im jeść – krzyczała piskliwie i zaczęła rękami zbierać z ziemi kartofle z ospą i wrzucać do koryta. – Powiem panu dziedzicowi, to jak cię kijem przeleje trochę, to zaraz będziesz uważała, gdzie kłaść, zaraz zobaczysz koryto. Próżniaki! szelmy! – mruczała. – Bartek! zanieś starszemu panu do buraków, a żywo! Bartek zniknął za węgłem z podwieczorkiem, a stara poszła dalej. W podwórzu cicho było, tylko kilkadziesiąt kaczek trzepało się po gnojowiskach i stada kur rozgrzebywały śmiecie i słomę przed stodołami. Wielkie, kudłate brytany, z rudawej sierści podobne do wilków, przykute przy drzwiach stajen, zaczęły się rzucać na łańcuchach i skomleć radośnie, pogłaskała każdego i weszła do środka, do źrebaków zamkniętych w osobnej przegrodzie. Klepała ich po bokach, po karkach, głaskała i zaglądała do żłobków, a ujrzawszy w drugim końcu stajni koniarka krzyknęła: – Michał! źrebaki siana nie mają, od czegoś ty próżniaku! – pogroziła mu kijem i poszła do kopców sypanych w ogrodzie. Kilkanaście fornalek woziło kartofle, które zsypywano w długie pryzmy. Stara szła przez ogród, zupełnie opuszczony, pełen odwiecznych drzew owocowych pokrytych mchem, pod którymi stało kilkanaście pookręcanych słomą pni pszczół. Za ogrodem, kilkadziesiąt kobiet, w jaskrawo czerwonych wełniakach i chustkach, kopało kartofle. Przysłoniła ręką oczy i patrzyła na młody zagajnik, przy którym biegła dróżka, wysadzona od pola brzózkami, a rdzawe kiście liści wznosiły się na białych pniach i na tle mocno błękitnym zagajnika rysowały się niby wielkie pawie pióra. Dróżką migotał bułanek Andrzeja. W powietrzu była cisza zupełna; graby w parku ciągnęły się długimi rudawymi pasami, wiśnie ciemnoczerwone liście zrzucały na ziemię świeżo rozkopaną i plamiły ją niby płatkami krwi zastygłej. Wróble goniły się pod stogami owsa, a wrony całą bandą chodziły po kartoflisku i zrywały się na każdy głośniejszy odgłos śpiewów, jakie płynęły w powietrzu od kopiących. Wozy turkotały, czasem krzyk fornali rozlegał się głośniej, razem ze świstem bata, to głuchy odgłos zsypywanych na ubitą ziemię kartofli albo jakaś pszczoła zabrzęczała cicho i siadała na liliowych ostatnich astrach; młyn huczał gdzieś za parkiem jednostajnie. Senność zdawała się spływać ze światłem słońca i rozwłóczyła się nad ziemią obnażoną ze zbóż, rozkopaną, obdartą z roślinności, zmiętą i zmęczoną wysiłkiem wegetacji, ludzie i zwierzęta chodzili ociężale, nie leciały pokrzyki radosne nad zżółkłymi trawami, nie szumiały drzewa prawie nagie, nie śpiewało ptactwo. Jesień pobrała barwy i siłę przyrodzie, na polach było szaro i pusto, tylko gdzieniegdzie zieleniły się młode zboża, a od łąk rozbrzmiewał głuchy, bez echa, poryk bydła. Zamierało wszystko, zapadało w długi sen i odpocznienie. :A nie wierz chłopu, nie wierz, :A choćby najlepszemu... – :A bo cię wyprobuje :A powie dziesiątemu... Leciała zwrotka od kopiarzy, ale zaraz przepadła w ciszy i senności przestrzeni. Grzesikiewiczowa powróciła do domu myśląc, że już syna tam zastanie. Nie było go jeszcze. Category:Fermenty